creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cheese Lord
I'm inactive, which means I might not be responding to any messages. Archives User_talk:Weirdowithcoffee/Archive1 Talk Archive 2: Weirdowithcoffee Talk Archive 3: Cheese Lord TEAMWORK!!! *high five* Only three pastas in the M4R category ^_^ Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 05:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) btw: FIRST! http://www.mediabistro.com/alltwitter/files/2011/03/twitter_block.gif Here is your justly earned block. Now sod off. I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 06:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Haii:3 Just saying hi :3 How's life for you? ^w^ MOON PRISM POWER!!! 00:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Kicked? I have been wanting for you to answer my question in chat but you left. So, why was I kicked? Was it something I said? LavenderHigh 02:59, July 8, 2012 (UTC)LavenderHigh So unwell :( Word of advice: Never eat ice cream mixed with sugar, you will regret it. MOON PRISM POWER!!! 16:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) bully, i say A BadAss (talk) 21:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) nice award mr creepypasta expert Slenderzalgo 23:04, July 9, 2012 (UTC) umad I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 02:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sad Weirdo :'( DID MONKEY STEAL YOUR BANANA? NO, IT WAS OBLIT IN THE NIIIIIIIIIGHT. I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 02:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) You aren't going to chat anymore? Well, baii I guess <3 MOON PRISM POWER!!! 11:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) First... I put "FIRST" on your talk page... where's my five US Constitutions?!?!?!?! Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 00:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I appreciate what you did for me on my blog page, but Mr. Zalgopasta has still warned me for a spam blog. Could you possibly help me? M4R I totally hear you, but with the summerfriends showing up, I felt like I had to buckle down. MooseJuice 16:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Posting Stories Hello, I'm new to CreepyPasta wiki and I'm really looking forward to posting a few of my storieson this site, but unfourtunatley, I'm not quite understanding how to post stories under the "User Submission" or "OC" page. Would you mind helping me out? I would be most appreciative. :3 MafiaGrape 18:27, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hidden. Nothing much. Listening to music. HiddenSpirit 00:05, July 15, 2012 (UTC) like opeth then? CreepyCatGuy 11:29, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I've just been banned by ObliterationoftheSelf about talking about Politics. Would you mind if I get unbanned, please? I literally did not mean any harm. AceOfWolves2 22:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC)AceOfWolves2 You say that I'm not man enough for NSFW pasta, but in reality I am human enough to see that the people who write pasta like that are, without a doubt, suffering somehow. They have to be to formulate something so grotesque as that. I actually feel sorry for them, because I can only imagine what kind of pain or anger would drive them to write a story such as those. Thank you for your time, and I wish you goodnight, and good luck...ATCaver 02:14, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Ooooorrr they're just really fucking creative. One doesn't have to be disturbed to know HOW to disturb. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 02:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blocks You already blocked her for those messages on Alixe's talk page Joe. I'll continue this conversation in chat. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 00:12, July 18, 2012 (UTC) This is Fucking Ridiculous. Seriously? If you're gonna leave... give up your sysop status and put the "retired" template on your page. I hope you realize you're doing nothing more than contributing to the drama. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 02:10, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Love the wikia :D Wolfman1207 (talk) 09:41, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Dynaon (talk) 13:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, I think I could make a habit of reviving these old pastas. Seems like I did a good enough job of it with Pikachu Dies... What do you think? If Anything... Dynaon (talk) 03:07, July 29, 2012 (UTC) If anything can be done, maybe you could reserve those Needs Editing parts for me? I know I can't get to every story within three days, but I could probably clear out that section in its current state within a week at this rate. What do you think of it? What you talkin' bout? Hey cheesy, whats with the title thing? I havin't added an article or title to anything for well over two months. Care to tell me? Everything you care for, can hurt you just as much as you care. - LaT (talk) 18:53, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Little late on that one don't you think -.- Btw your timing is awful. I was going to do something but this doesnt make me look good. Oh well, not blaming ya :) thanks for straightning this out The more you care for something is in direct relevance for how much they can hurt you. - LaT (talk) 19:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Fables I'm just curious as to why you got rid of the "People" category on Fables. The story was about a girl communicating with her dead father (who, obviously, was at least once a person). I'd just like to hear your reasoning behind it. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 22:14, July 29, 2012 (UTC) It is though. She's interacting with her father who, dead or not, is still a person. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 22:27, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I recieved your notification about my story. And I went on that spellcheck website that you linked for me, I've spellcorrected all the words that needed it, and I was wondering if I'm in the clear now.. Please, I worked really hard on my story, and I would hate for all my hard work to be deleted. Stefawn (talk) 21:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Stefawn a message i know that you weren't the one that kicked me from chat, but i'ma going to try to re-join chat again, but let it be known that i'm innocent The master of wikia-to the very core (talk) 02:22, July 31, 2012 (UTC)creatorofwikiaThe master of wikia-to the very core (talk) 02:22, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Quick question Hello, I've corrected most Hiding From My Family's mistakes (text wall, grammar, spelling etc) but I was wondering whether it's enough to remove the 'Needs Editing' category from the story, or whether it needs more? Haven't been a member for as long as you, so I thought you might be able to help me. Thanks for your help Drzoidburg (talk) 21:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dammit, I knew I had missed some -_- But thanks, I just feel bad when people's first try gets deleted. My first (and only) needed work and someone helped me, so I feel I should repay the favour to others (as corny as it might seem). Thanks again Drzoidburg (talk) 21:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Spammers in Chat Hey Cheese, if you can drop by chat like... soonish. Bleaux (talk) 15:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind15:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the Titles Issue I haven't made a pasta in a couple of months, which was before the rule came into progress, I know your trying to do your job, but really now... Don't warn me for something I did BEFORE a rule was made. I haven't been active on this wiki for month. So please, PLEASE don't send (or bot, because it was the same damn message word for word) me the same message for something before a rule, Thank you Happy life, with the machines. Scattered around the room. 04:04, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Editz Cleric thought the "Pages with broken file links" catergory was full, so I'm going in there and removing unused image placeholders. MooseJuice (talk) 02:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) contact me if you have a problem with eny of my cp's Hey there Cheese Lord, I know your an admin here so I was wondering if you could help me with my problem. The other day I was writing a story and today its disappeared. :/ Any ideas what I did wrong?